


Curio

by Hornet394



Category: EXO (Band), 极限挑战 | Go Fighting! (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Praise Kink, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, overuse of the word ge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornet394/pseuds/Hornet394
Summary: Luo Zhixiang, resident octopus merman, can't wait to have his fun with the fresh meat, Yixing.





	

Zhixiang is splashed awake by Huang Bo, and instinctively his tentacles immediately burst out as he glares at the older man. “Of course you’re still sleeping at this time of the day,” Huang Bo says in that amused tone of his, “Say hi to the new meat, won’t you?”

It’s only then does Zhixiang notice that all four human scientists of the facility are there, and the little bunny staring at him in undisguised curiosity.

“This is Yixing,” Honglei ge, the Head scientist says, patting the little one on the back, “Yixing, this is Zhixiang, our resident octopus.”

“Hello, Zhixiang ge,” Yixing gives a little bow, his fingers clenching the edge of his shirt nervously. The merman resists the urge to coo at Huang Lei’s admonishing look, and instead waves to the human good-naturedly. Yixing is an exceptionally beautiful human being from Zhixiang’s experience with their species, near porcelain skin and a sweet voice, the dimples on his cheeks mesmerizing Zhixiang successfully.

“He’s a research student here for the summer,” Honglei introduced, “Of course we’d show him our mascot.”

“If you’re looking for our mascot, he’s right next to you,” Zhixiang deadpans, but all he does is make Honglei smile brightly. “I’m way prettier than you, octopus boy,” Honglei ge said, “Of course I’m more popular than you.”

Huang Bo silently vomits in a corner.

Yixing settles in nicely in their research center up the mountains, far away from civilization. Zhixiang catches him staring from time to time at the oddity that Zhixiang is. Zhixiang is used to it, having grown up amongst humans. He’s the only one of his kind that has come to be live above land, and he trusts his geges that they wouldn’t show him to any person who has malicious intent. He trusts Yixing.

It probably helps that Yixing is very cute, too. Like a cute little teacup size poodle, scurrying after the other humans in the lab. Very kind, too, very innocent. Zhixiang knows he talks to the fish in the center, coos at the rats until they fall asleep, and he’s always pale when it comes to conducting experiments on live animals. Pale, but no less decisive and hardworking. Zhixiang can tell why his geges trust him.

Don’t get him wrong, the geges are very kind souls, too. But Yixing is different. Zhixiang wants to get close to him in the way that he never wanted to with the five geges, in the way that transcends the camaraderie the six of them share - but it’s alright, because Yixing is worth anything.

“Zhixiang-ge!” Yixing’s soft voice drifts over again as the younger man bounds over happily, hands stuffed into the wide pockets of his white jacket. Speak of the devil, really.

Zhixiang is lounging in the swimming pool in his room, ipad in hand, and his eight tentacles are free to float languidly underwater. “What is it, didi?” He asks as Yixing plops cross-legged in front of him with a bowl of grapes.

“I should ask you this,” Yixing pouts, “You didn’t leave your room for an entire day. Doesn’t your skin turn wrinkly under the water?”

Zhixiang has a rather big room, floor covered with soft foam that Yixing sinks into, wardrobe pushed against one of the walls. There’s a single bed next to it, but Zhixiang hardly uses it. There is a desk and bookshelves near the other wall, with a computer on it. As the only area in the room that has to be waterproof, a line of drains circle it. The swimming pool is definitely the focal point of the room; Zhixiang only used to have a shallow bathtub in the room at the top floor, but Huang Lei decided it was more economic to dig a swimming pool in the yard and build a room over it, then have to replace the ceramic bathtub everytime Zhixiang throws a tantrum and destroys it.

Yixing is complaining about how bland Zhixiang’s room is, but Zhixiang’s eyes are focused on the younger man’s glistening lips, especially as Yixing pops grapes between them, pink tongue sporadically flicking over his fingers to clean them.

“Hush,” Zhixiang says, making Yixing shut up and blink at him. Zhixiang lifts himself from the water, transforming back into fully human form as he drags Yixing up to stand. Yixing looks so adorably confused that Zhixiang can’t hold it in anymore, and he tugs Yixing close before pressing his lips on Yixing’s plump ones.

Yixing tastes like nectar, like the grapes he had just eaten, and a sweet scent of milk wafts through the air, making Zhixiang tighten his hold on the human. Yixing is all but melting against Zhixiang’s body as the older man exerts pressure against his lips, tongue swiping along the top of Yixing’s mouth, rendering Yixing boneless as he sucks on the human’s tongue.

Finally Yixing pushes Zhixiang away, trembling, his entire body blushing as he stands there with his lips swollen and red, moist with saliva.

“What are you doing?!” Yixing splutters out, but Zhixiang only finds his indignant rage even more adorable. Like a little bunny, Zhixiang thinks gleefully. “Kissing you,” He replies, tapping his fingers lightly against Yixing’s pale skin.

Yixing’s eyes are wide open in shock and he takes a few steps backward, but the flush in his cheeks and the way his tongue darts over his plump lips makes Zhixiang think that Yixing is torn between pushing him away, or leaning forward to resume the kiss.

Wang Xun interrupts in a timely manner as he walks into the room saying that Huang Lei is making _tangyuan_ , and immediately Yixing is distracted by the mention of food and scampers away, but not before giving Zhixiang one last odd look.

Zhixiang licks his lips, savouring the last remnants of Yixing’s warmth.

It doesn’t take long. Huang Lei, Huang Bo, and Hong Lei have to go up to Beijing for a convention, and Zhixiang doesn’t envy them. Lei ge will have a hassle trying to keep Hong Lei in line, not to mention Bo ge. Besides, that means that it’s just Wang Xun here with Zhixiang and Yixing, and Xun ge never notices anything until it’s right under his nose.

Yixing bounds in one morning, startling Zhixiang. “Zhixiang-ge~” Yixing has a distressed frown on his face, and he buries his face into Zhixiang’s stomach like an overgrown puppy. “Help~”

Ruffling Yixing’s hair, Zhixiang doesn’t miss the mischievous glint in Yixing’s eyes, betraying his intent despite the innocent pout on his face. “Lei ge told me to research octopi reproduction habits, and I don’t know where to start.” Yixing says, and Zhixiang removes the human from his lap to look him in the eyes.

“Reproduction habits?” Zhixiang stares at Yixing, who turns a delicious shade of pink. “Xun-ge fell sick and he’s going out to town for medicine,” Yixing splutters, “I have to complete it in two days, and Xun ge won’t be back for another day.”

Zhixiang blinks. “You do realize I don’t have mating cycles like real octopi do, right? They’re mindless creatures during mating season.”

Yixing seems crestfallen, and Zhixiang once again resists the urge to pinch the younger’s cheeks. “Well, if you’re not going to do anything, I’ll have to think of another way then,” Yixing pouts.

“Where do you plan on going?” Zhixiang asks, smoothing down Yixing’s errant hair. “I don’t know,” Yixing frowns, “If I bat my eyelashes a bit I suppose Honglei ge will help me over skype.”

Can you not bring up another man in front of me??!

Zhixiang puts two hands on Yixing’s shoulders, startling him with a wicked glance.

“I’ll show you everything you need to know,” Zhixiang purrs, voice an octave lower. Two errant tentacles are already playing with the fringes of Yixing’s shirt.

“Zhixiang ge, what are you doing?!” There is a tinge of desperation and fear in Yixing’s voice, the quality of it making Zhixiang want to protect him, want to wreck him to pieces. What’s the difference?

“Teaching you,” He says, enjoying the way Yixing’s pupils dilate as realization sinks in, and the human swallows heavily. “That’s- that’s unnecessary, Zhixiang ge, that-”

“I’ll make you feel so good,” Zhixiang continues to say, pressing Yixing against the wall of his room. He could feel the lines of his body against his own as their chests pressed together, the tenseness in his muscles as Yixing splays rigid against the wallpaper. The younger man looks at Zhixiang with a hurt look on his features, pouty lips wet and moist. Call Zhixiang cliche, but there’s nothing else he wants to do more than eat this little bunny right up.

He leaned forward and devoured Yixing’s mouth ruthlessly, tongue invading carelessly and sloppily. He can feel Yixing weakening in his hold, slender digits clinging to Zhixiang’s shirt as Yixing melts into the kiss.

When Zhixiang finally lets Yixing go a trail of saliva connects their mouths filthily, and Zhixiang looks proudly at the mess Yixing is. The younger man’s legs are quivering slightly as he leans his entire weight on Zhixiang’s shoulders, his face and neck flushed all over. Positively delectable, and completely at Zhixiang’s mercy.

Yixing doesn’t push away when Zhixiang tugs him by the waist to sit on the floor, moving him so that he is straddling Zhixiang on the cool metal surface. Zhixiang is half tempted to move them into the pool, but he isn’t sure that he’s going to have enough tentacles to wreck Yixing and keep him above water at the same time.

This time it is Yixing who leans in to kiss Zhixiang as he undoes the buttons on his own dress shirt, exposing the expanse of milky pale skin and defined collarbones, as well as the rosy nubs on his chest. Zhixiang drags his lips down the younger man’s mouth and onto the intersection of his neck and chest, sucking a mark of his own harshly on Yixing’s perfect body.

“Too much,” Yixing gasps out, “Zhixiang ge, too much.”

Zhixiang smirks against his skin, and he sheds the rest of Yixing’s clothes off. “I’ve got so much to show you, didi,” Zhixiang says as Yixing shivers slightly, and one of the merman’s tentacles hook up their clothes and throw them into a far corner.

With a smirk on his face, Zhixiang’s tentacles entwine around Yixing’s limbs and waist. With five of his tentacles out of commission he has to sit down on the floor, but it’s worth the sight of lifting Yixing into the air. “What are you doing?” Yixing moans out in embarrassment as his two legs are spread apart and lifted up in a sitting position, so that they are spread apart in an M shape and his puckered hole is free for perusal.

Zhixiang directs another tentacle to circle Yixing’s entrance, making the younger man whine out as it leaves faint slime over his bare skin, and before Yixing can protest the tentacle is slowly pushing its way inside him.

“It’s cold,” Yixing gasps out, “Too much- take it out-”

“We’re just started,” Zhixiang smirks, and he sinks the tentacle in even further, slowly twisting it in a corkscrew motion so the suction cups keep brushing against Yixing’s sensitive walls. Yixing lets out a keening wail that makes the tentacle rush forward in one go, fucking into that impossible heat.

Zhixiang darts out another tentacle to play at the edge of Yixing’s mouth, trailing the natural lubricant of his octopus side over Yixing’s red cheek, the suction cups landing gently on Yixing’s sensitive neck. More wails rips out of Yixing’s mouth as Zhixiang assaults his neck, and finally he directs the tentacle near Yixing’s mouth to slide inside the warm cavern, forcing Yixing to muffle his moans in his own throat.

“Lovely,” Zhixiang purrs deviously, and his last tentacle comes up to resume its trail over Yixing’s collarbones and then nipples, the suction cups directly over the sensitive buds, hovering over them. Yixing arches his back slightly as he moans around the tentacle in his mouth, offering up his nipples for Zhixiang to touch and love.

The tentacle around Yixing’s waist tightens, and before Yixing can squeal Zhixiang is using that tentacle to fuck him brutally against the appendage in his ass, slamming and twisting inside of him. Yixing’s lips are swollen around Zhixiang’s tentacle, and there’s a faint trail of saliva making its way down the corner of his mouth, which hangs open as Yixing struggles to focus on sucking on the organ in his mouth.

Yixing’s toes curl with pleasure as the tentacle in his ass screwed against his prostate directly, and Zhixiang draws the one out of Yixing’s mouth to stop him from choking, also allowing Yixing to moan and whimper with every hard thrust.

Yixing’s hands twist to grab the tentacles around his arms, and with one hard clench Yixing is flying over the edge, untouched cock spurting semen over his own abdomen.

But Zhixiang isn’t done. He lowers a still panting Yixing onto the ground, so that the tentacles around Yixing’s legs can be freed up. One slides over the younger man’s flaccid cock, leaving a path of red marks on Yixing’s leg, and his cock gives a weak spurt of fluid when one of the suction cups covers the mushroomed head of it. The other runs through the semen collected on Yixing’s stomach, drenching it in fluid as Yixing watches through half-lidded eyes.

“Ge, what are you doing?” Yixing rasps out, and he reaches to Zhixiang for a kiss. Zhixiang leans forward and lets him, feels the hot breath fanning across his cheeks. One of the tentacles wrap around Yixing’s neck, tugging him down to lie on the ground, using the tentacle as a pillow of sorts so that he can incline and watch what Zhixiang is doing to his body.

The look Yixing gives him is one that fills Zhixiang with pity, and in response he stuffs one the tentacles back into Yixing’s mouth. The younger man sucks on it almost greedily, his two hands coming up to cradle it close to his face, dexterous tongue circling around it as Zhixiang fucks his face with it.

The two appendages around Yixing’s hands tighten to keep them there, and then there’s one more hard object poking into Yixing’s entrance, right next to the tentacle that’s still there.

Yixing cries out at the intrusion, and a trail of saliva runs from the corner of his mouth lewdly. “Tell me if it’s too much,” Zhixiang murmurs, and he pushes the tentacle in. Yixing’s entire body goes rigid and he’s clenching his fingers around the tentacle in his mouth, but his ass swallows both tentacles nicely with its tight warmth.

“Zhixiang ge, I feel so full,” Yixing moans out and he starts sucking on the tentacle again, giving Zhixiang the go ahead to finally resume fucking Yixing again.

It’s slightly harder to coordinate two tentacles at once, one screwing in just as the other drags suction cups along Yixing’s inner walls, both of them making sure that Yixing was always full, that there was always something of Zhixiang’s lodged up his ass, in his mouth, in his hands.

And Yixing takes it all, moaning around the appendage in his mouth, causing vibrations that make Zhixiang’s arousal throb painfully. Yixing’s entire body is sweaty and red with pleasure, white skin marked with the indents Zhixiang’s suction cups had left. His swollen lips glisten with liquid, intermingling with saliva that periodically roll down the curve of his jaw and onto his neck. Yixing’s hair is mussed up, disheveled, and his eyes are lidded and unfocused.

“Ge,” Yixing screams out after a while as the two tentacles rub harshly against his prostate, “Ge, please, I’m close.”

The appendage Yixing was laving with attention previously hangs over his neck and chest, Zhixiang too focused on fucking Yixing to take control of that particular limb. Instead, it has a mind of it’s own, gently rounding out deep bruises with the suction cups attached to the length.

Yixing’s toes curl and his eyes roll back into the back of his head, so Zhixiang stops.

He removes all his tentacles from Yixing’s body, keeping them close to him as the younger man twitches on the floor, wide eyes disbelieving and brimming with tears.

A shaking hand reaches down, but a tentacle slaps it away. “Ge, please,” Yixing is crying now, water leaking from the corner of his red-rimmed eyes, “Let me come.”

“Not yet, didi,” Zhixiang rasps out, “Calm down.”

Yixing pleads more, but Zhixiang keeps his errant tentacles in control until Yixing’s breathing becomes more even.

He doesn’t want to tire Yixing, not too much, and his tentacles aren’t ready. Instead he extends one of the tentacles previously in Yixing’s hole to the younger man, and he can see the way Yixing’s pupils dilate further at the sight of Yixing’s fluids clinging to it salaciously.

Yixing reaches out as if he is enchanted, taking that appendage in his mouth and licking up his own fluids, eyes trained onto Zhixiang, challenging him, reaching out to him, seducing him.

In retaliation Zhixiang’s grip on the younger man tightens, making Yixing gasp out loud as two tentacles push past his fluttering rim, mercilessly invading and rendering him helpless in front of Zhixiang’s eyes.

“Please, Zhixiang-ge, please-

“Too much- hah-”

Yixing reaches out, for an anchor, for a lifeline, Zhixiang wouldn’t know, because the hand stops midway, fingers tremoring as Yixing arches from the floor as Zhixiang wraps his last tentacle around the base of Yixing’s cock, keeping him in place.

“No!” Yixing cries out, hands grasping around nothing, “Gege- you can’t be so cruel- Zhixiang-ge, gege, let me-”

“And what can you do, hmm?” Zhixiang asks, the tentacle entwined around Yixing’s cock tightening even further.

He is solely unprepared for the younger man to burst into tears, then, big fat droplets welling in his eyes and spilling over as Yixing shivers desperately. “Please,” Yixing hiccups, “Please, Zhixiang-ge, please, please, I’ll do anything, please-”

Zhixiang swoops down to kiss Yixing, take those trembling lips between his own and taste the saltiness of his tears. The tentacle around Yixing’s cock loosens, while another tentacle snakes to run down his spine. He is so vulnerable and pliant in Zhixiang’s arms, like Zhixiang is his entire world.

Come splashes against Zhixiang’s torso, and he can feel his tentacles getting more and more swollen with arousal. But he lets Yixing lie down on the ground, lets him twitch in the puddle his own cum has made, mouth hung agape and eyes swollen with tears as he struggles to come down from the orgasmic high.

Zhixiang moves to Yixing’s side to run soothing fingers through Yixing’s hair, and Yixing blearily seeks the warmth he gives.

“What about you?” Yixing asks quietly after he catches his breath.

“Have you studied octopi biology before?” Zhixiang questions in return.

Yixing nods weakly. “You guys don’t have dicks,” He answers smugly, “You ejaculate packets - semen packets through one of the tentacles.”

In answer Zhixiang holds up one of his tentacles. It’s physically much more swollen than the other ones, and Yixing hadn’t noticed it slowly growing just now as he was getting his brains fucked out. Through it’s slightly translucent texture Yixing can see the faint outlines of the semen packets and his breathing quickens.

“Ready to have my babies?” Zhixiang smirks, and Yixing is more than happy to spread his legs again, the semen from his previous releases decorating his stomach and nipples delectably.

There’s a strange sort of excitement to the younger man, the way Yixing’s eyes are fixated on the packets, the way his breathing still quickens with anticipation despite all the fucking Zhixiang had done to him.

And Zhixiang can’t wait, either, to finally cum inside this beautiful being, to really cover him with Zhixiang’s scent.

The tentacle doesn’t go in deep, just enough to start pumping the packets inside of Yixing. Zhixiang gasps out at the sensation of it, the appendage more than eager to start breeding the wet heat surrounding it.

He can feel the membrane ooze past the tentacle, and Yixing gives a small whimper as the sack finally breaks free. Like a torrent, the tentacle pumps out the sackets one after another as Zhixiang clings onto Yixing’s hips.

“Zhixiang ge,” Yixing pleads tearily, “They’re bursting open - it’s all leaking out.” Zhixiang’s head snaps immediately to where his tentacle enters Yixing flesh, and true to the younger man’s words, there is a pool of semen trickling out onto the cave floor, trailing down Yixing’s twitching thighs and filling the air with a lustful scent.

Yixing’s moans rise in volume as the packets come quicker and quicker, forcing their way in and Zhixiang shivers as intense pleasure rocks through his entire body, his tentacle wrapped in tight heat, drenched in come repeatedly.

He almost blacks out when the largest and last packet bursts as soon as it enters Yixing’s body, and he drags Yixing up from the floor to devour his mouth. Gravity causes the semen inside Yixing’s body to start pouring out and Yixing writhes harder in Zhixiang’s grip, crying for release as he ruts against Zhixiang’s stomach.

“You’re so beautiful,” Zhixiang rasps, framing Yixing’s face with his hands, “Such a good boy, taking everything inside you.” Yixing buries his face in the crook of Zhixiang’s neck, nuzzling against it as his ears turn even redder.

“You must be an angel,” Zhixiang continues, one tentacle twining around Yixing’s neck to rest at the base of his throat, “So sweet, so good just for me, so beautiful.” Yixing is motionless now, save the little shudders that seize his body. “Such a good boy,” Zhixiang repeats, “Trying so hard to please me.”

“Do it, Zhixiang-ge,” Yixing gasps out, eyes lidded and red from his previous tears, “I want to be good for you.”

“You already have,” Zhixiang cooed endearingly, and the appendage around Yixing’s neck tightens. He can see Yixing’s pupils dilate even further, his body seized up by the intense pleasure coursing through him. A hand comes up to card through Yixing’s hair, petting him softly, and the younger man releases just like that, a gentle stream of white. Zhixiang lets Yixing go, and he gasps for breath, looking at Zhixiang tearily as the older man lays Yixing on the foamed floor, curling around him.

They lie just like that for a while as Zhixiang’s tentacles soften, framing Yixing’s body against his own. “Gege,” Yixing murmurs, “Thank you.”

Zhixiang lifts Yixing’s head up by the chin and kisses him thoroughly, lips caressing each other, gentle, languid, with all the time in the world. “Take me, Zhixiang ge,” Yixing whispers against Zhixiang’s lips, and he spreads his trembling thighs again, cum-stained ass moving against Zhixiang’s tentacles.

It takes a while for Zhixiang to focus his attention on drawing back his human legs in the face of the wanton image in his lap, but soon it is his human cock pushing past Yixing’s red, swollen entrance, his hands on Yixing’s waist, Yixing moving on top of him, moaning for him.

He soon takes pity on Yixing’s quickly failing strength and he lays Yixing onto the ground, dragging his cock along Yixing’s sensitive inner walls.

Zhixiang thinks he prefers it this way. Bare skin to bare skin, as equals. He runs reverent fingers down Yixing’s skin, laves the erect nipples with gentle attention. Compared to the frenzied and desperate coupling of before, the sex now seems almost mild, tender. Yixing’s arms loops around Zhixiang’s neck to drag him down and kiss him languidly, loud moans replaced by quiet puffs of air.

Zhixiang’s fingers continue their quest down the smooth expanse of skin before his eyes, the planes of well-defined muscles and thighs, the strength in his muscles and tendons, the softness of his features, the warmth of his entire body. Yixing is so utterly beautiful, and Zhixiang doesn’t want him to ever leave.

A particular thrust makes Yixing’s eyes flutter close and arch his back, so Zhixiang cradles Yixing’s hips in his arms and begins to aim for that spot again, until Yixing cannot hold back his moans anymore and his fingers dig harsh marks into Zhixiang’s skin.

But Zhixiang doesn’t speed up, nor does Yixing beg him to, because it’s more than good this way. Zhixiang plants butterfly kisses on Yixing’s nose, his trembling lips, takes his beautiful fingers in his own hands and kisses every single one of the digits.

When Yixing comes barely any liquid comes out, but he lets out a soft sigh and his walls clench around Zhixiang’s cock, enticing his own release.

Yixing dozes off in Zhixiang’s arms as he lifts the human to the pool for clean up, and Yixing automatically curls up in the mass of tentacles as they carry him to Zhixiang’s bed, tucking him up. Zhixiang doesn’t look forward to the talk the other four geges will subject him to when they find out, but for now, he’s content to just watch his little bunny sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Showxingandtell :)  
> Thank you mods for organizing this fest and all their patience :) as usual thanks to my beta for putting up with my 2am discussions about octopi biology :3 last but not least thank you prompter for such an amazing prompt and I hope I didn't let you down ;_;


End file.
